<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Collection of Leonaegi Oneshots by eskititgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574709">The Collection of Leonaegi Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskititgay/pseuds/eskititgay'>eskititgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No Smut, One Shot, also hi yeah i take requests, im literally begging for more leonaegi content, one shots, yeah ok im a leon kinnie so what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskititgay/pseuds/eskititgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just... leonaegi oneshots :]<br/>(i take requests!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. requests?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ok yeah hello! this book is gonna be filled with ship content for leon x makoto content!</p><p>here you can give my requests! i accept:</p><p>-angst</p><p>-fluff</p><p>-smut <em>(if i reeeally feel like writing some</em>)</p><p>-literally anything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon loses his sense of self and needs some comfort. Good thing Makoto is there to help :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning for a slight bit of self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Leon Kuwata was your typical athletic highschooler. He was a part of the baseball team, though he despised it. He absolutely despised his talent, the way he flawlessly pitched a ball that was easily the fastest ball in the world, the way he casually walked up to the home plate and hit a home run without even breaking a sweat. He hated how it made him feel; bored yet confused.</p><p> </p><p>It was typical to get bored of something you were too good at. Being the Super Highschool Level Baseball player, there was no one who could challenge him. No one who could push him to be better. The confused feeling came from the feeling he'd get whenever he thought about quitting baseball. He'd rather advance in another topic, --like music, that had always been interesting-- but whenever he just thought about the idea of actually... <em>quitting</em> baseball-</p><p> </p><p>That's what got him into the situation he was in now, actually. Leon Kuwata, one of the most popular guys in his school, was on the floor of his dorm bedroom; having some sort of mental breakdown. How pathetic he was, crying about something as lame as baseball. He hated how much he depended on it. He hated how, without it, he'd be a nobody. He hated how he wanted to do something else but <em>couldn't</em>. His fingernails dug into his arms. If he had taken off his jacket, he was sure he would've been bleeding by now. Maybe he... <em>wanted</em> to hurt himself.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his door opening made him flinch in surprise. His roommate,- his <em>boyfriend</em>- Makoto Naegi, was standing in the doorway, with a look of surprise on his face. Of course he'd be surprised. He had just walked in to his boyfriend crying his heart out. The redhead felt himself sink down just at the knowledge of Makoto seeing him like this. How stupid could he possibly be? Being this weak in front of Makoto was clearly freaking him out. He raised his fist and brought it back down, hitting himself on the forehead. It hurt like a motherfucker, but he couldn't help it. He felt as if he deserved it- <em>of course he deserved it, he was being weak and pathetic and</em>-</p><p> </p><p>He raised his fist to hit himself again, but felt something holding his arm back. "Leon, stop!", Makoto nearly begged, and that only made Leon break down harder. "Shh, shh, it's okay." The brunette tried to comfort him, releasing Leon's arm so he could caress his face instead. He wiped most of the tears away with his thumbs, and Leon had to control himself as to not bury his face in the boy's hands. "Why're you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I just got too caught up in my thoughts, I guess." Leon murmured, closing his eyes. He decided to give up and just relaxed into Makoto's hands. "No need to worry about me, dude. I'm alright." That was a lie. He was far from okay, but he didn't need Makoto worrying about him. He was being selfish, wasn't he? </p><p> </p><p>When he felt the brunette's hands move off of his face, he opened his eyes in fear. Makoto was going to leave him now, wasn't he? He was going to leave him and he was going to be alone-</p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Makoto's voice cut through his thoughts. His lover was holding his hand out to him, and Leon hesitantly grabbed it. Makoto softly smiled down at him and pulled him up. "You should go wash your face and get out of your school clothes. An obligatory cuddle session is taking place in my room." Leon couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that. God, Makoto was such a sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his lover walked out of the room. He was real lucky to have someone as great as Makoto in his life. He changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a random punk-related t-shirt before walking into the bathroom to wash his face. He rushed to Makoto's room and immediately hopped on the bed. Makoto laughed and opened his arms, inviting Leon to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Leon smiled back at him, shifted the blankets on Makoto's bed so he could lay under them, and buried his face against his lover's chest. Any other time, Makoto would be snuggling with him due to their height difference, but the change felt... natural for the situation he was in. He could feel Makoto rubbing his back, tracing shapes with his finger. That was cute.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you said you got too caught up in your thoughts but... do you want to like... talk about it to me?" </p><p> </p><p>Leon was silent. His head hurt just thinking about badeball, he really wished it didn't exist. But... without baseball, he wouldn't be the Ultimate Baseball Player, meaning he wouldn't be in this school and he wouldn't meet all of his friends and-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down." Makoto soothed him, lifting Leon's face up towards him. Leon didn't even realize he began to hyperventilate until he tried to breathe normally again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just- baseball. That stupid sport gets on my nerves." He complained, closing his eyes as he tried to relax again. "I hate it yet my whole life revolves around it. Without it, I'd be nothing." </p><p> </p><p>Makoto nodded, trying to understand. It's not like he had some special talent he despised- in all fairness, he technically didn't have one. Did anybody really consider luck a talent? "I guess thinking back on it, I didn't have to be the one picked to go to this school."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Lucky student, meaning I was picked out of thousands of other students. I could've been anybody else, but it was me." The brunette smiled. He was real thankful the school had invited him into Class 78-B. If he had never accepted to go, he would've never met Leon.</p><p> </p><p>Leon laughed a little and snuggled against Makoto. "I'm glad you were picked." He admitted. "l don't think I could stand some other lame-o instead of you." </p><p> </p><p>It was Makoto's turn to laugh now. "Well, I'm glad you're the Ultimate Baseball Star. Yeah, you hate it, but you don't have to let it define you." He paused, trying to think of some words. "You can have other interests to focus on, like making music. Baseball doesn't necessarily have to be your first priority."</p><p> </p><p>"The school sorta makes it my 'first priority'." The redhead grumbled, though he had to admit, Makoto's "speech" made him feel better. "Buuut you've made me feel better, so thank you." </p><p> </p><p>He sat up and pressed a kiss against Makoto's cheek. Makoto blushed, smiled, and teased. "You missed." </p><p> </p><p>Leon felt himself grin before he gave Makoto a quick kiss on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah ok ive been procrastinating on posting this i know.<br/>alsooo this was my like very first chapter thingy- how'd i do? i'll probably update this like every other day :) <br/>(i have other fics to publish before they get deleted so-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a brief a/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hii guys! i don't know who's still interested in this book but i'd like to apologize for my impromptu hiatus on this thing. i didn't mean to abandon this book &lt;/3</p><p> </p><p>i'm actually working on the next chapter right now so woohoo! again, sorry but this time i'll ATTEMPT to post regularly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my best attempt at a "cuddle fic"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto glanced down at Leon's sleeping figure. He gently dug his fingers in the man's hair, rubbing the other's scalp with his thumb. His heart n early melted when he felt Leon gently push into his touch. </p>
<p>It wasn't exactly quiet in Makoto's room (they had skipped out on staying at Leon's dorm since they were 99% sure Kiyotaka had Mondo over and they really didn't want to hear any... less than appropriate activities that might've happened). The TV was playing quietly in the background, some random, stupid gameshow on. The light from the sun shined through the window, spreading the sunlight onto the bed. Overall, the day was beautiful so far. The birds were singing, and Makoto was pretty sure the flowers were blooming.</p>
<p>He looked back down at Leon, who still seemed to be sleeping. "Hey, Leon, wake up." He urged quietly as he shook the other's head slowly.</p>
<p>Leon didn't respond.</p>
<p>Makoto rolled his eyes. Of course it'd take more than that. Maybe the softness of the area somehow convinced him that waking up his boyfriend would be easy. Curse you, weirdly domestic scene.</p>
<p>He removed his hand from Leon's head, placed it on his shoulder, and shook harder. Not too hard to potentially pull it out of the socket (that would've made the baseball player unable to do his talent), but it was firm enough to definitely wake the other up.</p>
<p>Leon opened his eyes and squinted at Makoto, then blinked a few times. "...Makoto?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Why are we awake?" The baseball player asked with a yawn. He didn't make any real move to get up.</p>
<p>"Well, one reason is classes." Makoto started, making a move to get out of bed. "I didn't really make a list but I'm pretty sure the second reason would also be classes." He pulled the blanket off of himself.</p>
<p>Leon shifted and moved closer to Makoto. "Let's just skip 'em." He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.</p>
<p>Makoto could feel Leon press a kiss against his side and that's when he suddenly remembered he didn't have a shirt on. He blushed. "Classes are important though. Let's get dressed-"</p>
<p>He felt himself get pulled back into bed by the devious redhead. "We can cuddle for like, 5 more minutes, right?" Leon looked up, a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>Makoto could feel himself getting butterflies in his stomach at how <em>cute</em> Leon looked. "Just 5 minutes?"</p>
<p>Leon nodded. "Just 5 minutes."</p>
<p>They ended up missing their classes that day. (When Leon returned to his dorm the next day, he ended up getting lectured by Kiyotaka, but it was totally worth it.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here i go... attempting to have a normal posting schedule. i think my biggest reason for procrastinating was that i'm constantly trying to push myself to write at least 1000 words a chapter, but i've realized that short things are good too. so i hesitantly delivered y'all this short thing... enjoy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>